Buneary's Love
by PokePenguin2459
Summary: In her heart, Buneary knew she and Pikachu were meant to be. She knew they loved each other. However, can she find out if she could care for their little mistake? Rated M for lemons and cursing
1. Night of Love

…**And yet another story. I am really starting to get annoyed by the ideas for new stories. There are just too many ideas flocking in my head. I need to focus on my uncompleted stories and regulate these ideas before I crack from insanity. Heeheehee! I can do these all day, you know. For now, here's Chapter 1 of my newest story, Buneary's Love. The star shipping is LagomorphShipping, with PearlShipping mentioned every once in a while. LagomorphShipping is the romantic belief that Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Buneary are in a relationship. Most of you probably know what PearlShipping is though. Well, let's get going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

**Important Information: This chapter is what I think happened before Ash and Brock parted ways with Dawn in Sinnoh to head back to Kanto. As such, this occurs the night before said event.**

**Speaking Patterns:**

"Blah" = normal

"**Blah" = Pokemon**

"_Blah" = thought_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Night of Love**

Pikachu was unable to sleep as his mind was filled with conflicting thoughts. On one hand, he was desperate to go back to Kanto with Ash to prepare for another league, as well as see all of Ash's Pokemon again. On the other hand, he didn't want to say goodbye to Buneary, his secret girlfriend. Dawn and Buneary had to leave in a couple of days for a photo shoot in Hearthome City, so they had to have one last night of passion before Ash left for Kanto. Pikachu decided to leave Ash's side and sneak out of the house to go to Lake Verity. He stared out at Lake Acuity and while he was doing that, Buneary came to the lake.

"**Nice night, Pika."**, Buneary said abruptly. Pikachu turned around, only to find out that it was his love.

"**Oh, Bun. It's you."**, Pikachu said coolly.

"**Ready for some loving, Pika?"**, Buneary asked seductively. She then took off her vest before lying down on the grass with her small legs spread apart, revealing her vagina.

"**Sure, Bun."**, Pikachu answered before unsheathing his cock. Buneary decided to start by giving Pikachu a blowjob. Her tongue rotated around Pikachu's penis for lubrication. Pikachu was getting close.

"**Buneary… I'm gonna-"**, Pikachu started to say before he cummed in Buneary. The model-to-be swallowed the treat and licked her lips.

"**Delicious."**, Buneary said seductively. Pikachu moved down to lick his girlfriend's vagina, which was starting to leak. As he was licking away, Buneary was getting close to her climax.

"**Pikachu..."**, Buneary managed to say before she ejaculated all over Pikachu's face. After cleaning the cum off his face, he inserted his cock into Buneary's vagina.

"**Pika, fuck me."**, Buneary said seductively. Pikachu then thrusted into Buneary, pleasuring them.

"**Buneary, I'm gonna cum…"**, Pikachu moaned before cumming in Buneary at the same time that she climaxed. They then fell to the floor.

"**Pika…that was awesome."**, Buneary said, exhausted from their night of passion.

"**I needed one last night before I head back to Kanto.**", Pikachu said. The secret couple then kissed one more time to close the journey.

* * *

**That's the first chapter. Story ideas flocking my head. See you later.**


	2. Fanfiction Defense

**Read and upload and if you know how to send it to the administrators, DO IT!**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many authors like AshKetchumForever, AshxMay4ever and eclispe2025, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Dragonwolf511

PokePenguin2459


End file.
